Amor versus Desavenças
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Snapemione) Snape encontra Hermione fora da cama e, a partir dai, os sentimentos de ambos mudam.


**Titulo:** _Amor Versus Desavenças _| **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Severus Snape/Hermione Granger | **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Snapemione) Snape encontra Hermione fora da cama e, a partir dai, os sentimentos de ambos mudam.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**AMOR VERSUS DESAVENÇAS**

Estava uma bela noite de primavera. Snape, com suas habituais vestes negras, estava fazendo a ronda noturna, como fazia todas as noites. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes. Pensava na guerra que tinha acontecido entre Potter e Voldemort. Na mordidela de Nagini, de Potter e Mc Gonagall terem ido buscar seu corpo moribundo á Casa dos Gritos e das visitas do Trio de Ouro a St. Mungus para verem como ele estava. E no tribunal, só tinha sido inocentado devido ao depoimento de Potter e de suas memórias. Já passava da meia-noite e o professor estava passando pelo corredor do quarto andar, quando ouviu um choro feminino, ligeiramente abafado. Retirou a varinha de suas vestes e virou a esquina. Reparou na sabe-tudo, sentada no chão e com a cara nos joelhos. Se aproximou devagar de Hermione e lhe tocou no ombro. A garota ergueu o rosto e, quando viu Snape á sua frente, se assustou. O professor, vendo suas lágrimas, tirou um lenço de pano branco e lhe entregou. Hermione limpou suas lágrimas, se levantou e disse, com voz fraca:

– Obrigada, professor Snape. – Snape fitou Hermione e questionou:

– O que está fazendo aqui, Srta. Granger? – Hermione hesitou e respondeu, o olhando nos olhos:

– Estava…passeando. Não conseguia dormir…. – Snape compreendeu. Tal como ele, Hermione tinha pesadelos. Respirou fundo e disse:

– Granger, vai á cozinha tomar um leite quente. – Hermione entregou o lenço ao professor e estava se indo embora quando Snape falou:

– E 5 pontos a menos para os Gryffindor. – Hermione se virou para o professor e, lentamente, lágrimas começaram a cair pelo seu rosto, começando a soluçar. Snape se xingou mentalmente. Hesitantemente, se aproximou de Hermione e a abraçou com o máximo de cuidado que conseguia. Hermione se agarrou a Snape, pousando seu rosto no peito dele. Ficaram assim por alguns momentos, até Hermione se sentir melhor. Se afastou do professor e ambos se olharam nos olhos. Os olhos de Hermione estavam vermelhos e os de Snape tinham um ligeiro brilho. Lentamente, aproximaram seus rostos e se beijaram. O beijo foi tímido inicialmente, mas depois começou a ser mais ousado. Snape, passados uns longos momentos, se afastou de Hermione e disse:

–Me perdoe, Srta. Granger. – Hermione sorriu e disse:

–Não faz mal, professor Snape. Aliás, eu estava ansiosa por esse beijo. – Snape empalideceu. Nunca tinha saído do controle. Era algo novo para ele. Disse para a garota:

– Mas não podemos. – Hermione acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, sabendo que as palavras do homem eram verdadeiras e disse:

– Então vamos fingir que nada se passou? – Snape acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e disse:

– Foi um erro. – Hermione mordeu seu lábio e disse, suspirando:

– Tudo bem! Até amanhã, professor Snape. – E se afastou.

– Até amanhã, Srta. Granger. – Respondeu Snape. E viu a garota se afastando.

**OoOoO**

Snape e Hermione a partir desse dia se encontravam todas as noites. Era uma necessidade que eles possuíam e só ficavam saciados depois de conversarem. Sem se aperceberem, começaram a ficar bons amigos. Mas, depois, se aperceberam que mais sentimentos estavam envolvidos do que amizade. No início, ambos tentavam negar o que sentiam um pelo outro, mas, percebendo que não podiam mais, começaram a namorar. O professor, percebendo o avanço que a relação deles levava, decidiu contar á diretora que estava namorando uma aluna. Depois de muitas doses de chá com uísque de fogo, a diretora não só aceitara o namoro deles como também quisera ser madrinha de casamento.

O professor não conseguia deixar de pensar em Hermione. Em seus cabelos castanhos e seus olhos doces, sempre ansiosos por conhecimento. Hermione também não conseguia deixar de pensar em Snape. Em sua voz suave e que lhe dava arrepios sempre que a ouvia e seus olhos negros, que agora tinham um brilho mais intenso no olhar.

Passados dois meses do relacionamento deles, Ron e Harry, desconfiados dos sumiços da amiga, a seguiram e descobriram a verdade. Ron quase deitara Hogwarts abaixo com seus gritos e, na manhã seguinte, todos já sabiam da relação entre Snape e Hermione. No início, as casas ficaram chocadas mas, com o tempo, vendo o amor que eles tinham um pelo outro, decidiram apoiar.

Uma noite, Hermione fora ter com seus amigos e lhes dissera:

-Eu e Severus estávamos muito bem, até vocês descobrirem a verdade! E se vocês não querem apoiar meu namoro, eu também não quero ser amiga de vocês. – Os garotos, percebendo que Hermione falara a verdade, cederam e, a partir dai, tudo começou a funcionar.

**OoOoO**

Os meses passaram rapidamente e a formatura de Hermione tinha chegado. Estavam todos eufóricos, menos Hermione, que se sentia dividida entre a felicidade da formatura e Snape. Como seria depois de acabar a formatura? Snape iria continuar a ter um relacionamento com ela? Ou era tudo brincadeira? Essas eram suas perguntas mais frequentes. Até que chegou a noite do baile. Hermione se vestiu com ajuda de Ginny e Luna. Usava um vestido verde e cinzento, que se moldava perfeitamente em seu corpo. Desceu as escadas do dormitório e se dirigiu para o Grande Salão.Quando lá chegou viu que muita gente já estava dançando. Pegou em um copo que continha suco de abóbora e bebeu. Harry se aproximou de Hermione e perguntou, estendendo sua mão:

– Hermione, quer dançar comigo? – Hermione sem dizer nada, agarrou a mão de Harry e foram dançar. Snape chegou ao baile e ficou observando o ambiente. Viu Hermione dançando com Harry. Reparou que ela se estava divertindo. Observando a garota, o professor sentia que tinha de dizer algo a Hermione. Que não queria acabar o namoro, pelo contrário, que queria casar com ela. Esses últimos meses tinham sido os melhores de toda a sua vida.

Ron entrou no baile de mãos dadas com Lavender. Se aproximou de sues amigos, que pararam de dançar ao ver o ruivo. O garoto falou:

-Snape está com uma cara de enterro. Acho melhor vocês irem conversar. – Hermione se separou de seus amigos e foi ter com Snape. Severus olhou para Hermione e sorriu. Ficaram os dois se observando fixamente até que o homem falou:

-Hermione, eu não quero que nossa relação acabe. – Hermione sorriu e respondeu:

-Eu também não, Severus. Eu te amo. – Severus sorriu e se ajoelhou perante todo o grande salão, que parou de dançar e observou o casal, admirados.

-Hermione Jane Granger, você já não é mais minha aluna a partir de hoje. – Declarou Snape - E eu quero viver com você o resto de minha vida. Quer casar comigo?

Todo o salão ficou estático, espantado com as palavras do professor. Hermione sentiu as lágrimas caindo de seu rosto e disse:

-Sim, eu quero. – Snape se ergueu e a beijou, perante os gritos de espanto e de alegria dos alunos. Ouviram a diretora dizer:

-Eu já falei! Quero ser madrinha do casamento! – Os alunos se começaram a rir e Snape se afastou da noiva e falou:

-Com certeza, diretora. – Minerva sorriu e exclamou:

-Vou já contar a Albus! - E saiu do Grande Salão. Snape encostou os lábios no ouvido da garota e lhe perguntou:

-Quer dançar comigo? – Hermione sorriu e respondeu:

-Sim. – E, perante as expressões de espanto e os sorrisos dos alunos, Snape e Hermione foram para o meio da pista de dança e dançaram uma valsa. Nenhum dos dois disse nada durante um tempo. Simplesmente se observavam, pois sabiam que tinham uma vida inteira para conversar.

**Fim**

**Nota da autora: **Oi! Mais uma snapemione! Amo esse casal! E vocês, o que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Digam nas reviews! Bjs :D


End file.
